Wings
Wings is the ending theme for Wild Arms 3 that plays during the credits. It was composed by Michiko Naruke. The Japanese vocals were provided by Kaori Asoh, while the English vocals were provided by Samantha Newark. Lyrics :All across this threatening sky :Full of tales of danger and war :I heard the thunder, a distant thunder :And the wind begins to take form :Rushing through it breaks through the clouds :Calling out to time's open door :The scars of history will be a mystery :Spread your wings, it's time to soar :And with the guiding hand we'll fly :Back through the corridors of time :To find the key and unlock our destiny :Spread your wings :Together tattered wings unfurl through freedom, changing our world :With the bell of the hour to follow secure :In the dark, unable to see :I stood tall and dared to dream :To find the answer, just one answer :And the truth will lead us as one :We will ride through the eye of the storm :Holding on to hearts beating strong :Keeping our eyes on a new horizon :The tides of war will turn with our soul :(male chorousing to the bridge of Advanced Wind :I recall the days of our youth :All around with safety and peace :How could I know then, there'd be a time when :All would fall at the foot of a beast :On the day we took to the skies :Full of hopes so anxious to fly :We soared higher and never tired :With the fire deep in our right :And with the guiding hand we'll fly :Back through the corridors of time :To find the key and unlock our destiny :Spread your wings :Together tattered wings unfurl through freedom, changing our world :When the smoke fill the air, I will be there! :In the face to disaster we stand :Racing far, we'll fight and defend :The growls of thunder, and angry thunder :Testing those who built on the sand :They can try to tear off my wings :But they can't erase all my dreams :We'll fight for freedom and beat the system :This is our turn, this is our time Allusions :The lyrics do make direct reference to certain plot points of Wild Arms 3: :The scars of history will be a mystery - The incident at Yggdrasil 10 years prior to the events of the game. :Back through the corridors of time - The World's Footprint, telling the tale of the war between the Elw and the Neosapiens. :Together, tattered wings unfurl through freedom, changing our world - Virginia, Clive, Jet and Gallows teaming up to save Filgaia from the many forces threatening to harm it. :To find the answer, just one answer, and the truth will lead us as one - Virginia, trying to find out why her father left her and her mother alone when she was young, and in the end, fulfilling his last wish with her team by her side. Alternatively, this could also refer to the reason why Filgaia is now a desolate wasteland. :I recall the days of value, all around with safety and peace...how could I know, then, there'd be a time when all would fall at the foot of a beast? - Filgaia and it's once lush, green enviornment. Beatrice would be the beast referred to. Category:Wild Arms 3 music